<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster in the Shadows by NarcissaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727444">Monster in the Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaL/pseuds/NarcissaL'>NarcissaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Choices, F/M, New Discoveries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaL/pseuds/NarcissaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Monsters": Sam and Dean travel to a familiar location to hunt a new kind of monster. While there, Sam decides to visit with an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Excuse to Get Wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to my first SPN story, "Monsters". Reading it first, if you haven't already, will give you an understanding about the history and complications of Sam's relationship with the OFC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcella and her boyfriend Jake sat on the swings of the empty playground. Overcast skies hovered with the threat of rain as a cool breeze swirled around them. She took another pull from the vodka bottle Jake had swiped from his parents, cringing at the burn in her throat. Jake tossed his empty beer bottle into the wood chips and pulled another from the six pack on the ground.  </p><p>A light fog began to gather, bringing a damp to chill to the air. Marcella shivered. “It’s getting foggy. We should probably go.” </p><p>“Nah, it’ll be fine,” Jake said. “Besides, gives us less chance of getting caught.” He grabbed the chain of her swing and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. </p><p>An eerie stillness hung in the thickening mist. No birds flew by, no squirrels scampered about and the air grew stagnant. </p><p>Marcella pulled away from Jake’s advances, unsettled by the growing silence. “Jake, seriously. This fog…I don’t like it.”</p><p>Sudden shuffling threw the grass grabbed her attention. </p><p>“Did you hear that?”</p><p>“It’s just the wind.”</p><p>“There isn’t any wind, Jake.” She shoved at his shoulders. A dark lanky figure dashed through the mist, disappearing behind the twisty slide. </p><p>Marcella stood from the swing. “Something’s there.” </p><p>Jake turned. “There’s nothing.”</p><p>Her heart pounded in her throat as she backed away from the swings. She stumbled over an empty beer bottle, landing on her rear. </p><p>Jake stepped toward her, holding out a hand. “You okay?” </p><p>The fog began to clear, saturating the grass and trees with color once again. A breeze returned, brushing her hair back from her eyes. Two squirrels scurried along to the ground, foraging for treasure. </p><p>Car tires crunched along the gravel parking lot nearby. The engine stopped and a middle-aged man stepped out. </p><p>The young couple returned to their perches on the swings. Marcella took a much-needed swig from the bottle of clear liquid. </p><p>“Hey!” The man called. “You do know there’s no alcohol allowed on park grounds.” </p><p>Jake flipped him the bird. Marcella laughed. The man grimaced and began a short series of stretches.</p><p>“Asshole thinks he owns the place.” Jake said as he took a gulp from his beer. </p><p>“Shh, he might hear you.” </p><p>“So, what? What’s he gonna do?” </p><p>Marcella sighed, toeing the ground to make the swing rock gently back and forth. </p><p>The man started his jog along the dirt path that stretched around the perimeter of the park, just outside the tree line. </p><p>Jake tugged Marcella closer and pressed his mouth against her neck. The damp mist began to collect again. </p><p>“The fog,” she said. “It’s coming back.”</p><p>Jake huffed impatiently. “So what?”</p><p>Her eyes turned to the man jogging along the trial. A spindly shadow zipped between two trees. Black, branch like arms emerged from the haze and yanked the unsuspecting jogger into the cloudy mist, leaving a crimson trail in its wake. Marcella let out a blood curdling scream.  </p><p>				*******************</p><p>Steam billowed out of the bathroom door as Dean stepped out. A towel wrapped low around his waist, rubbing his hair dry with another. The smell of soap and shampoo followed him. </p><p>“Find anything?” Dean asked, stopping in front of the sink to squirt shaving cream into his hand. </p><p>“Yes, actually, I did,” Sam answered. “Several people have been killed in a park in Wyoming this past week.”</p><p>“That sucks.” </p><p>“Yeah. What’s worse is the bodies have been ripped to shreds with most of their organs missing and a witness says, ‘a shadow’ killed one of them.”</p><p>“A shadow?” Dean repeated as he slid the razor down his cheek. </p><p>“Yeah. The article goes on to talk about an old local legend. Something called a ‘Hidebehind’.” </p><p> Dean wiped the lingering shaving cream from his face. “A what?”  </p><p>“A Hidebehind. It became a legend sometime in the 19th Century; it was to blame for Loggers who would go missing in the woods,” Sam read from his laptop as Dean dressed. “It got its name from the way it stalks its victims. It hides behind trees, staying just out of sight. No one has ever been able to give an exact description; only being able to see it out the corner of their eye. However, it’s been described as a ‘tall and lanky shadow like figure’.”</p><p>“Could it be a spirit of some kind?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Sam shrugged looking up from the screen. “But here’s the interesting thing: according to the lore, it doesn’t attack anyone who’s been drinking heavy amounts of alcohol.”</p><p>“Huh,” Dean mused, “sounds like a good excuse to get wasted.”</p><p>“Well, if you were a logger working in the forests in the late 1800’s, yeah, it probably was.”</p><p>“So, how do we kill it?”</p><p>“Doesn’t say.”</p><p>“And where’d you say this went down?”</p><p>“In a park in Ashwood, Wyoming.”</p><p>“Sounds familiar. We hunt there before?” </p><p>“Near there…in Glennstown.”</p><p>Realization crossed Dean’s face. “You better not be thinking about hookin’ up with her again, Sam.”</p><p>“I’m not. But I was thinking of stopping in and saying ‘hi’ at least; since we’re gonna be in town.”</p><p>“Sammy—”</p><p>“I’m not looking to hook up. I just want to see how she’s doing, that’s all. I still owe her a cup of coffee.”</p><p>“You sure that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not.”</p><p>“While your mullin’ it over, get packed up so we can get to huntin’ this shadow thing.”</p><p>“Hidebehind,” Sam corrected him.</p><p>“I’m not calling it that,” Dean said as he stuffed his belongings in his duffle bag.</p><p> </p><p>Sam jerked awake at the sudden call of his name. Trees zoomed past as the Impala barreled along the highway. “Juke Box Hero” by Foreigner sounded through the speakers. </p><p>“We’re almost in Glennstown.” Dean said. “Whaddaya wanna do? Stay at the usual place or do you wanna get a hotel room in Ashwood?”</p><p>Still groggy from sleep, Sam rubbed at the kink in his neck. “The usual place.”</p><p>They arrived at the motel about mid-afternoon. Dean unpacked while Sam jumped on his laptop getting right down to business.</p><p>“Take a few minutes to relax, Sammy. We’ve been on the road for hours.”</p><p>“I’m fine. I napped in the car…Anyway, it looks like they’ve released the names of both the victim and the witness. The victim’s name was Steven Jenkins. He was a freelance photographer, forty-two years old. The witness’ name is Marcella Dominguez, nineteen years old. She doesn’t live far from Ashwood park. We could try to interview her tonight.”</p><p>“Okay. Lemme get a quick nap in first.”</p><p>Dean laid down on one of the double beds, while Sam unpacked his things. His thoughts shifted to Amber. He had been truthful to Dean when he said he only wanted to say ‘hi’ and catch up on the current events of their lives. Given their complicated history, he wasn’t sure how agreeable Amber would be about seeing him again.  </p><p>He picked up his phone and found her contact information, typing out a text message.</p><p>{Hi Amber. It’s Sam. It’s been a long time. Dean and I are in town working a case, thought I could buy you that cup of coffee I owe you.} Remembering what transpired the last time they had gone many months without contact, he tacked on, {No ulterior motives. Just a visit with an old friend.} Followed by a coffee and happy face emojis.</p><p>Sam sat himself behind the too-small table, his knees crowded underneath, and mapped out Marcella Dominguez’s address. Then he changed into his cheap charcoal grey suit and a white button-down shirt, complete with a red striped tie.  </p><p>Dean finally roused, yawning and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“We should probably get a move on. It’s going on four.” Sam said.</p><p>“Yeah, just give me five minutes.” </p><p>Dean dressed in a navy-blue ensemble, paired with a powder blue shirt and a plaid printed tie. He reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of laminated identification cards. </p><p>“So, who should we be today?” He said as he shuffled through the collection of fake IDs. “FBI? Reporter? Park Ranger?” </p><p>Sam held up a badge of his own. “Game Warden; Wildlife Investigations.”</p><p>Dean snatched the badge from Sam’s fingers. “I remember these. We never did get a chance to use them.” </p><p>“Well, we get to now.”</p><p>Dean stuffed the badge in his pocket. “Let’s grab some coffee somewhere, I need a serious caffeine fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the witness’ house. Dean opened his door and dumped the remaining gas station coffee out of his paper cup. “As many times as we’ve been in this town, you’d think we could find a decent coffee place.”</p><p>Sam’s phone alerted him with a text from Amber. {Wow, you were the last person I expected to hear from. Yeah, I’d love to get coffee with you. When and where? I’m off tomorrow.}</p><p>{Tomorrow is perfect. How about in the morning, after we visit the Coroner’s Office? You pick the place.} Sam responded.</p><p>{Carol’s Café. It’s a new place. Not far from the motel you usually stay at. But there is something we should probably talk about before we meet. Can I call you?}</p><p>“You ready?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just let me send this last text.” </p><p>Sam’s thumbs continued to tap over his phone screen. {Busy right now. Save it. It will give us something to talk about over coffee. I’ll text you tomorrow.}</p><p>“Okay, let’s go,” Sam said, the heavy door creaking as he pushed it open.</p><p>They clopped along the narrow concrete path leading to the porch of the small ranch style home. Dean knocked. A short young woman with thick dark hair opened the door, squinting at them suspiciously.</p><p>“Yes.” She spoke.</p><p>“Hello. I’m Officer Seger and this is Officer Wetton.” Dean grinned at the memory of assigning Sam the name, knowing all too well his brother’s aversion to the music group Asia. “We’re with Wildlife Investigations. We were hoping to talk to Marcella about the attack she witnessed.”</p><p>A taller middle-aged woman appeared behind her. “I’m sorry. She’s already talked to the police at length yesterday.”</p><p>“Yes, however we’re with Wildlife Investigations—” Sam tried to explain before the older woman cut him off.</p><p>“She’s done answering questions.”</p><p>“Mom, it’s fine,” Marcella interrupted. “I don’t mind. Just, go inside.” She pushed her mother’s hand off her shoulder and stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind her. </p><p>“I’m Marcella. How can I help?”</p><p>“We’d like to hear your account of the incident.” Sam explained. </p><p>Marcella sat down on the porch swing. “Well, my boyfriend and I were at the park, just hanging out, and this man showed up to run on the trail.”</p><p>“What trail would that be?” Dean asked.</p><p>“It’s a sandy trail that takes you all around the park. It follows around the edge of the open area just outside the trees; people use it for walking or jogging.”</p><p>“Okay, go on.”</p><p>“The fog started getting really thick again,” she picked at the sleeve of her sweat shirt. “Jake and I were…making out,” she blushed, “and this thing caught my eye. It was like a shadow. It came out of the fog and grabbed that man. I saw his blood spray out on the trail. There was so much of it.” </p><p>“Can you tell us more detail about what this shadow looked like?” Dean urged. </p><p>Marcella shook her head. “It seemed to have hands that looked like sticks, almost like a tree. It moved so fast.”</p><p>“You said ‘the fog started getting really thick again’,” Sam said. “What do mean by ‘again’?”</p><p>“Before the man showed up, the fog had been really thick, all around us. That’s when I thought I saw the thing near us. It was hiding behind the slide…at least I thought it was.”</p><p>“Do you think Mr. Jenkins arriving scared the thing off?” </p><p>Marcella shook her head. “No. It disappeared before that. The fog, the shadow thing, all of it disappeared.”</p><p>Sam cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. “Marcella, were you drinking at all?”</p><p>Guilt sprawled across her face. </p><p>“You’re not going to get in trouble for underage drinking. I just want to know all the details.” Sam tried to assure her.</p><p>“Yes, we were drinking.”</p><p>“Did your boyfriend see anything?” Dean added.</p><p>“No, he doesn’t believe me. He thinks the guy was attacked by a bear or something and that I just saw some branches in the fog. The cops said the same thing yesterday. That’s what you guys think too, isn’t it?” </p><p>“We don’t know yet. That’s why we wanted to talk to you. We’ll certainly consider everything you told us. Thank you for your time, Marcella.” Sam said as he handed her a business card with the usual information. “Call us if you remember anything else.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Third Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New discoveries are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten thirty the next morning, the brothers arrived at the coroner’s office. A young woman sat behind the front counter. She tucked a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear as she watched them stride toward the check-in station. Dean quickly recognized the coquettish twinkle her in brown eyes and turned on the charm. </p><p>“Good morning, Miss…” he leaned casually against the counter.</p><p>“My name’s Darlene.” She smiled, twirling a lock of her hair.  </p><p> “Darlene, we’re with Wildlife Investigations, here to examine the body of Steven Jenkins.”</p><p>Darlene turned her attention to her computer screen as she tapped a few times on the keyboard. “What are your names?”</p><p>“Officer’s Seger and Wetton.”</p><p>She tapped a few more times as her eyes danced across the screen. “I’m sorry, I don’t see you in the schedule. Did someone call to arrange a meeting with the medical examiner?”</p><p>Dean pulled his phony badge from the inside pocket of his blazer and placed it on the counter. “I’m sure there’s just been a mix up somewhere.” He flashed his fetching smile.</p><p>She blushed and beamed back at him. “Dr. Preston doesn’t have any appointments on the books this morning. I can check to see if she’s willing to see you.”</p><p>“That’d be fantastic, Darlene.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Her smile unfading as she walked away. </p><p>“Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Hey, it got us in didn’t it?”</p><p>“Let’s hope.”</p><p>“Trust me, Sammy.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Darlene returned.</p><p>“It’s fine. She’ll see you. Come on back.”</p><p>Dean smirked. “See, works every time.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>A short, stout woman in her earlier fifties awaited them in the examination room. Her greying hair tied in a messy bun with fly away strands framing her round face. </p><p>“You Game Wardens?” She asked, her skeptical eyes swept over their attire. </p><p>Sam glanced at Dean, then said, “Yes, we’re with the Wildlife Investigations Department.” </p><p>The examiner extending her hand. “I’m Dr. Barbara Preston.”</p><p>“Officer Wetton.” Sam shook her hand.</p><p>She moved to greet Dean. “Seger.” </p><p>“Okay, now that the formalities are out of the way, let’s get to it.” She pulled the body from the morgue cooler.</p><p>Deep slashes along the chest exposed several protruding ribs, revealing its mostly empty cavity. </p><p>“Yeesh,” Dean said. </p><p>“Yeah, that bear had quite the meal.” Dr. Preston said. </p><p>“You sayin’ a bear did this?” Dean asked.</p><p>“So far, it’s my best logical guess. You’re the wildlife experts, you tell me.” She said with a sarcastic tone. </p><p>“A bear doesn’t usually hunt down and eat human beings,” said Sam. “The other two attacks, did they look like this?”</p><p>“Yep. Except one of them came in torn completely in two. But all had various organs missing.” </p><p>“Other animals could have scavenged the organs,” Dean said thoughtfully.<br/>
Sam nodded in agreement.</p><p>“One thing I did find curious about all the victims,” Dr. Preston said, pushing her cat eye glasses up her nose with the back of her hand. “They all had two lacerations across their limbs; either on an arm or a leg.” She pointed out the wounds on Steven’s thigh with her gloved finger. “Clean incisions, all about three inches long. No tears or irregular edges. Very deliberate…But the part that has me stumped the most is I didn’t find any fur or animal saliva anywhere on any of the bodies. I can’t figure it out.”</p><p>“Now you’re sayin’ a bear didn’t do this?” Dean questioned.</p><p>“I’m honestly not sure. I’m simply pointing out what I’ve discovered in my examination. You’re here to try to piece it all together, right…Officer Seger?” She eyed him incredulously.</p><p>Dean swallowed hard. “Right.”</p><p>“Can we get a copy of the report?” Asked Sam.</p><p>She squinted her dull grey eyes at him. “You know, Game Wardens usually dress in the state required uniform.” </p><p>The bothers exchanged tense glances. </p><p>“Well, that’s…strictly for field work.” Dean chimed.  </p><p>“Mmm-hmm,” she pressed her lips together in hard line as she sat in her rolling chair and zipped over to the computer. “I trust you’ve heard the theory the locals have spun up?”</p><p>“You mean about the local legend? The Hidebehind?” Sam asked.</p><p>“That’d be the one,” she handed him a disk with the information he had requested.</p><p>“Well, we don’t deal with local legends, Dr. Preston.” Sam intoned, taking the disk.</p><p>“Right, and I’m twenty-five with chestnut hair and a twenty-four-inch waist line.” </p><p>Dean furrowed his brow. Sam stood with his mouth agape. Neither knowing how to respond.</p><p>“I hope you boys find whatever it is that did this before someone else loses their life.” She said sincerely. “Now, shoo. I’m a busy woman.” She hurried them out before they had a chance to question her further. </p><p>“Have a nice day, officers.” Darlene cooed as they headed for the exit. </p><p>“I think that Doctor was on to us.” Dean turned the key. The Impala’s engine growled awake.</p><p>“Ya think?” Sam responded sarcastically. </p><p>“Hope she doesn’t rat us out.”</p><p>“I don’t think she would’ve let us walk out with evidence if she was planning to rat us out.”</p><p>Sam looked down at his watch. “It’s going on noon. I told Amber we’d meet her for coffee.”</p><p>“We? I don’t know, Sammy, it’s always awkward being the third wheel.”</p><p>“I think it’d be better if you were there. My intensions might seem questionable if I show up alone. Besides, she suggested a new café in town. You might be able to get that decent cup of coffee you’ve been looking for.”</p><p>“Fine. But let’s change first,” Dean tugged his tie lose. “I wanna get outta this monkey suit.” </p><p> </p><p>They parked in front of a meter along the street a short distance from Carol’s Café. The building was old, obviously having changed establishments many times over. The inside had an eclectic collection of furnishings; various tables with mixed-match chairs, several cushioned chairs of different designs, and two love seats with an antique coffee table between them. Customers ordered at the counter and the coffee was brought out to where ever the customer decided to seat themselves. </p><p>“Whatever bold brew you have, black and…what? No pie?”  Dean griped. </p><p>“No,” the barista answered, “but we have a really good blue berry scone right now.”</p><p>“Fine, alright.”</p><p>“I’ll have a latte, please.” Sam added. </p><p>They chose a small wobbly table painted pastel green next to the window. Sam pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and connected to the café’s Wi-Fi. </p><p>A few minutes later, a young man brought their order to the table. Dean took an eager sip from his mug.</p><p>“Now, that’s a cup of coffee.” He glanced down at his scone. “This place would be a lot better if they served pie.” </p><p>Sam picked up his mug. His patience with his brother growing thin. “It’s a coffee shop. They usually have a limited food menu.” </p><p>Dean took a bite of his scone and turned his gaze out the window to watch the passersby. </p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Sam answered, eyes glued to his phone. </p><p>“When was the last time you hooked up with Amber?”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “About seven months ago, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds about right.”</p><p>Sam looked up from his phone noticing Dean crane his neck to follow a passing figure toward the entrance. </p><p>“Here she comes.” Dean said.</p><p>Sam watched Amber come through the door behind a small group of people. “Yeah, I see.”</p><p>“Oh, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”</p><p>Sam furrowed his heavy brow at Dean’s remark as Amber approached their table.  </p><p>Her hair was shorter, brushing just past her shoulders, still streaked with golden highlights. She wore jeans and a baby blue tank top that stretched loosely over her pregnant belly. </p><p>“Hi, Sam. Hi, Dean.”</p><p>Sam’s heart suddenly took a swan dive into the pit of his stomach as he took in her appearance. </p><p>“Hey, Amber,” Dean said. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Um, I’ve been good. How’ve you been? You like the coffee here?”</p><p>“I can’t complain and the coffee here is excellent.”</p><p>“Good. I knew you’d love it. That’s why I recommended it.”</p><p>Dean smiled. “Well, I appreciate that.” He turned his attention to Sam who hadn’t spoken a word.</p><p>“Sam, you wanna jump in here?”</p><p>“Is it mine?” Sam blurted out.</p><p>Amber’s face flushed at his blunt question. </p><p>“Welp, that’s my cue,” Dean said as he picked up his plate and mug and left to sit at an empty table in the corner. </p><p>“This is why I wanted to talk to you before we met,” Amber explained as she took Dean’s spot at the table. “I didn’t want—”</p><p>“Is the baby mine?” He cut over her words as his shock morphed into impatience. He didn’t want to hear her excuses; he only wanted an answer to his pressing question. </p><p>“I-I don’t know.”</p><p>Sam’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “You don’t know?” His impatience began to boil into irritation. “How can you not know?”</p><p>“Sam, let me explain.”</p><p>“Please do.” His expression hard and intense, eyes swimming with fury. He knew his words sounded harsh, but he didn’t care. </p><p>“After our last night together…I didn’t handle it very well, I was a mess. A couple days later, Kelly insisted a night out would cheer me up. So, we went to the club and I pretty much drowned myself in martinis. I left with the first guy that wanted to take me home. The whole night is a blur. I don’t even…” her eyes drifted down to her trembling hands as they fumbled with the edge of the cloth napkin. “I don’t even remember his name.” </p><p>She glanced out the window. “Two weeks later, I missed my period.”</p><p>Sam’s expression remained stony and unreadable. “Why didn’t you call me?”</p><p>“And tell you what?” Her pale blue eyes finally met his. “It might not even be yours.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t have kept this from me.” Sam’s head swam with an overload of emotion; frustration, fear, anger. He wasn’t sure which one to give the lead. </p><p>“Sam, I know how you must be feeling—" </p><p>“I don’t think you do.” He bluntly cut her off. A myriad of thoughts flooded his mind. He knew had to leave before he said something he would regret. “I can’t talk about this right now.” Grabbing his phone, he stood from the table.</p><p>“Sam, wait, don’t go.” She seized his hand. Her misty eyes pleaded with him.</p><p>“Amber,” he took a deep calming breath, “I need time to cool off.” Slipping his hand from hers, he walked out. </p><p> </p><p>Sam stormed his way to the car. Dean hot on his heals. </p><p>They climbed in the Impala and Dean looked over at Sam expectantly.</p><p>“So, you just gonna leave me in the dark?” Dean pulled out of the parking lot. “Am I gonna be an uncle or not?”</p><p>“She doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Wow, okay…but if you guys were safe that should be easy to figure out.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You guys were safe, right?”</p><p>Sam kept his eyes focused out the windshield, trying hard to ignore his brother.</p><p>Dean let out a soft whistle. “And here I thought you were the responsible one.”</p><p>“I am responsible, Dean…usually. Don’t act like you’ve never been swept up in the moment and taken a risk.”</p><p>“Sure, I have, but I know when to pull out.”</p><p>Sam glared at him. “You don’t think…” He huffed, shaking his head. “I’m not having this conversation with you.”</p><p>“Look, Sammy. I get it. I know what you’re going through. When I saw Lisa after all those years—”</p><p>“This is <em>completely</em> different than you and Lisa.” Sam snapped.</p><p>Dean rung the stirring wheel. “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“I’m trying to, but you keep pissing me off! Can we just not talk about it, please?”</p><p>“You can’t just run away from this, Sammy.”</p><p>“I’m not…” Sam let out another calming breath, fighting the urge to punch his brother in the face. “I’m not running away. I just need to focus on something else for a while so I can think about all this rationally. So, can we please focus on how we’re going to hunt this monster for now?” </p><p>“Okay. I won’t bring it up anymore.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If It Bleeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brother's investigate another attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy sailed along the sidewalk on his skateboard, taking notice of the warning signs posted at the entrance of the running trial.</p><p><strong>WARNING:</strong><br/>
<strong>Due to recent animal attacks, all running trials and</strong><br/>
<strong>park amenities are closed until further notice</strong></p><p>Yellow caution tape laced around the playground and tied the swings together, deterring people from playing. Road block easels were in place at the entrance and exit of the parking lot.</p><p>Jeremy stopped and flipped his board into his hand. </p><p>“Hey, man. Check it out,” he said to Brian, who came to a halt next him. “This must the place where it happened.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brian said.</p><p>“Come on, let’s take a look around,” Jeremy suggested, ignoring the sign and stepping onto the running trial. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea. People died here, dude.”</p><p>“It’s cool. It’s the middle of the day. That thing isn’t gonna show up now.”</p><p>“You don’t really believe that stupid story, do you?” Brian asked.</p><p>“Come on, man. You scared?” Jeremy goaded.</p><p>Brian sighed heavily, collected his skateboard and followed Jeremy onto the trial.</p><p>The teens’ shoes crunched over the dirt path as they tossed the occasional rock into the trees. </p><p>Fog began to roll out from the tree line, collecting at their feet.</p><p>“Dude, look at this fog. It’s like it’s alive,” Brian said.</p><p>Jeremy turned, questioning if he saw something move in the trees. “Did you see that?”</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Brian said. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.” </p><p>As the teens turned to walk back, they discovered the fog had closed around them. </p><p>“Which way?” Jeremy asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>A dark lanky figure loomed in Jeremy’s peripheral vision. He spun in its direction, only to see nothing but white swirling mist. His heart began to pound as fear took hold.</p><p>“I think I saw it, man!”</p><p>Brian tugged at the back of Jeremy’s shirt. “Dude, come on!” </p><p>The boys trotted in a random direction; boards still clutched in their hands.</p><p>The slender shadow rushed past. Cold hardened claws raked across Jeremy’s arm. </p><p>“Holy shit! It scratched me! It fucking scratched me!”</p><p>Brian continued to tug at his shirt. “I told you this was a bad idea. Keep moving!”</p><p>The earth began to sway under Jeremy’s feet and he stumbled. </p><p>“I can’t walk straight, somethings wrong…”</p><p>The dark twig like monster seemed to hover just out of Jeremy’s view. Taking a firm grasp on his board, he took a clumsy swung toward the elusive figure, making contact with something solid. </p><p>He looked down at the board; drops of a thick black ooze clung to the wooden deck.</p><p>“I think I hurt it,” he said, glancing back at Brian.</p><p>The dark blur speed past, then disappeared into the vast mist, dragging Brian with it. </p><p>Jeremy stood in shocked confusion, swaying on his feet. </p><p>“Brian,” he said. </p><p>	Feeling lost and alone, an eerie silence surrounded him. </p><p>“Where are ya, man!” He yelled, panicked. “Brian!” </p><p>The fog began to melt away, rolling back into the trees. There he saw Brian’s Adidas clad feet sticking out from behind some brush.</p><p>He took a few steps closer and found Brian sprawled on his back, eyes wide open, staring at nothing. His chest ripped open.</p><p>			*********************</p><p>Two police cars zoomed past the Impala, sirens wailing and lights flashing, as the brother’s headed back to the motel from the café. </p><p>“Wonder where they’re headed?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Follow them. Could be another attack,” Sam suggested.</p><p>Dean pressed on the gas to keep the flashing red and blue lights in his sight. They made a right turn, heading towards Ashwood Park. </p><p>“Looks like the Shadow Monster strikes again,” Dean said as he took the same turn.</p><p>After a mile or so, they found three police cars lined up along the curb. An ambulance was parked in the center of the parking lot, doors open as EMTs loaded a body into the back. A teenaged boy sat on the curb, while another EMT appeared to be patching up a wound on his arm.</p><p>Dean pulled into the parking lot several feet away from the ambulance. </p><p>“This doesn’t look good,” Sam said. </p><p>They climbed out, carrying their counterfeit identification. As they approached the scene, a police officer held up a hand to halt them.</p><p>“This is a police matter. Do have reason to be here?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re with Wildlife Investigations,” Sam said flipping open his wallet to reveal the deceptive ‘proof’. </p><p>The short man eyed them both suspiciously; in their jeans and flannel shirts. </p><p>“Off duty?” The officer asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we happened to be in the neighborhood and saw the commotion. We assumed there must have been another attack, am I right?” Dean explained with a tinge of annoyance. </p><p>The officer’s expression lightened has he straightened his stance. “Yes, that’s correct. Just like the others. I’m Officer Greene.” He held out a hand to shake theirs in turn.</p><p>“Seger and Wetton.” </p><p>Officer Greene directed them to follow as he walked toward the ambulance. “Two teenaged kids; one killed, one injured.” </p><p>“’Just like the others’…so, organs missing from the body?” Dean asked bluntly. </p><p>The officer’s expression turned somber. “I can’t be sure, but it appeared that way.”</p><p>Sam glanced over at the teen on the curb as the EMT completed bandaging his upper arm. A skateboard sat at his feet.</p><p>“Can we talk with witness?”</p><p>“Yes. His name is Jeremy Tanner. His parents are on their way.”</p><p>They both walked over to him.</p><p>“Hi, Jeremy,” Sam said. “My name is Sam. This is my partner, Dean. We’re with Wildlife Investigations. We wanted to talk to you about what happened.”</p><p>The boy looked up at them questioningly. “Wildlife Investigations?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “That’s right.”</p><p>“That wasn’t no wild animal. It was…something else.”</p><p>Dean squatted down to talk with the boy eye to eye. “Was it a shadow?”</p><p>The boy’s wide brown eyes bore into his. “It was the Hidebehind. I thought it was just a stupid story, an urban legend or somethin’…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can you tell us what happened?”</p><p>“We were headed to the skate park and we saw the caution tape blocking off the trail. We wanted to see the place where those people were killed…stupid,” he shook his head. “I wish we hadn’t done it.” Tears began to well in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Dean said.</p><p>“It is! It is my fault!” The boy sobbed. “I’m the one that said we should do it. Brian didn’t want to, but I talked him into it…and now he’s dead because of me.”</p><p>Dean sat next to him on the curb. “Listen, I know this is hard and you probably don’t want to hear this, but this isn’t your fault. You made a bad choice, but you <em>did not</em> kill your friend. A monster did. A monster that needs to be stopped. We need you to tell us everything you can remember so my partner and I can kill this thing before it has a chance to hurt anyone again.”</p><p>The boy wiped his eyes and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Dean patted his shoulder. </p><p>Jeremy went on. “We walked the trail and it started to get foggy pretty fast. We started to freak out but we couldn’t find our way back with the fog so thick. Then I saw something moving in the woods. It seemed to move all around us. It was impossible to tell where it was coming from. Then this thing, this black figure moved out of the fog and scratched my arm. I started to feel weird, like I was drunk or somethin’…”</p><p>“Were you drinking at all?” </p><p>“No. We weren’t high or nothin’, I swear. I think I was having a panic attack or somethin’…” Jeremy began to rub at the back of his neck and rock back and forth on the curb. </p><p>Dean patted his back. “Hey, hey. It’s alright. You’re safe now. Can you remember anything else?”</p><p>The boy took a deep breath, and nodded. “I saw it again, but only out of the corner of eye…just like the stories. I swung my board around and got a piece of it.”</p><p>“You hit it?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yeah, some of its bloods on my board.”</p><p>Sam crouched down to examine the skateboard. A tarry substance splattered one end.</p><p>“Brian was standing right next to me. The thing zoomed past, like a blur and Brian was gone. I called out to him but I couldn’t see him or hear anything. The fog started to clear and that’s when I saw Brian’s body lying in the woods.” He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Oh, god. He was torn open…” he began to sob again. </p><p>Dean clamped his hand on his shoulder, giving him a gently shake. “I know that was tough. You did good.” </p><p>A couple in their late thirties came swooping in. Dean stood, moving away from the family reunion. </p><p>“What do ya think?” Dean asked Sam.</p><p>“I think this thing likes to confuse it’s prey. The fog, possibly some kind of toxin in its claws…It never hunts large groups, only one or two people. I think it’s sights were set on Jeremy, but once he injured it, the thing went for the other kid.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yep. And, if it bleeds, we can kill it.”</p><p>They stood surveying the scene. EMT’s shut and secured the ambulance doors. Jeremy’s parents were speaking with an officer while he sat in the backseat of the family car. The other officers seemed to be preparing to leave. No one paid them any mind. </p><p>“Let’s go take a look,” Dean tilted his head toward the direction of the running trail.</p><p>They both marched their way along the dirt path, guns tucked under their shirts behind their backs. </p><p>“You two might want to be careful!” Officer Greene called out to them. “We’re not sure if that mountain lion is still roaming those woods!”</p><p>“Thanks, we’ve got it under control,” Dean responded. </p><p>After trekking for several minutes, Sam spotted flattened and snapped pieces of a brushwood just off the path. Grooves trailed through the dirt, as if something heavy had been dragged into the woods. Drops of blood clung to the leaves. Sam traced his finger over two deep gouges in the bark of a cottonwood tree. On the ground at the base of the tree were splatters of the gooey substance he had seen on Jeremy’s skateboard.</p><p>	“Dean, you see this?” </p><p>“Yeah. This must be where that kid was attacked.”</p><p>Sam stepped a few feet into the thicket, being careful not to venture too far. Long thick bramble thorns tugged at the hem of his shirt. He reached down to yank it free, scratching the knuckle of his index finger. </p><p>A light mist began to accumulate around them. The rustling leaves grew still and the frolicking squirrels fell mute, leaving them in an eerie silence.</p><p>“You hear that?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I don’t hear nothin’.”</p><p>Something scampered through the brush. They both turned, searching for the source of the movement in the thickening fog.  </p><p>“That I heard.” Dean said.</p><p>A lanky figure dashed past them. Dean drew his gun and aimed toward the trees. </p><p>Sam gently pushed his arms down. “You can’t start shooting blindly with a parking lot full of people nearby.” </p><p>The tall dark entity loomed on their right. </p><p>“It’s there,” Dean said. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Sam turned toward it, but it scuttled through the brush before he could catch a glimpse. </p><p>“I think we’d better get out of here before this fog gets any thicker.” </p><p>“We can barely see five feet in front of us all ready. Which way do we go?” Dean asked as he moved to turn around.</p><p>Sam clapped his large hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t look behind you. Keep moving forward.” He pointed straight ahead. “Head for that bramble with the thick thorns. The path is just past that.” </p><p>“You sure,” Dean asked stepping toward the brier bushes. </p><p>Sam’s thumb brushed over the bleeding scrap on his index finger. “Yep, I’m sure.”</p><p>The towering shadow darted past Sam, tearing at the exposed skin of his forearm. He hissed at the burning sensation that seared over his flesh. </p><p>“Keep moving,” Sam breathed as they stepped past the thick thorns of the bramble.</p><p>Two more steps and their boots crunched against the sandy trial. The fog began to dissolve just as quickly as it had accumulated, revealing Officer Greene standing on the path, another officer at his side. </p><p>“You two okay? I got a little concerned when I saw you walk into the woods.” </p><p>Sam staggered as the world spun around him. His forearm quickly going numb. “Yeah, we’re fine. I just scratched my arm on some pretty big thorns.”  </p><p>“We’re about to head back to the station,” Said Officer Greene. “Did you find anything of interest?” </p><p>“No, nothing noteworthy,” Dean said. “We’ll follow up with the coroner tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay. Well, you two have good evening.” He tipped his hat and headed to his police car.</p><p>“You good?” Dean asked Sam.<br/>
“My arm’s numb and I feel a little light headed, but otherwise I’m fine,” Sam said as he swayed on his feet.</p><p>“A little light headed? Dude, you look like can barely stand up,” Dean said. “You are <em>not</em> fine.” </p><p>“You’re right, I’m feeling pretty off balance.”</p><p>“Come on, I gotcha.” Dean lifted Sam’s arm and placed it over his shoulder. They hobble their way to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where Do We Go from Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unhappy with the way he handled things with Amber at the cafe, Sam makes an attempt to try again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How you feelin’?” Dean asked as he attempted to stitch Sam’s wounds. </p><p>“My head is finally clearing up, but my arm’s still numb.” Lucky for him, as it helped dull the pain of Dean’s shoddy stitch work. </p><p>“Careful,” Sam warned Dean. “Not too tight; remember to leave room for swelling.” </p><p>“Would you stop Samsplainin’. I know what I’m doin’.”</p><p>“At least it was nothing serious,” Sam reflected.<br/>
Dean shot him an exasperated expression. “If a couple of flesh wounds can almost take down a ‘Sasquatch’ like you, I’d say that’s pretty damn serious.” </p><p>“Why does it ‘intoxicate’ its victims if it leaves the intoxicated alone? You’d think that would make them easier targets,” Sam puzzled. </p><p>“Don’t know. Maybe it doesn’t like the way they taste.”</p><p>Dean snipped the last suture tie and cleaned up the rest of their minor medical supplies. If the numerous injuries they had sustained over the years taught them anything, it was how to keep their hospital visits to a minimum. </p><p>As Sam bandaged his wound with clean gauze, his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Amber. He plopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh, his mind reeling with guilt.</p><p>“You don’t seem better,” Dean said. “You sure you’re feeling okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, I just keep thinking about what I said to Amber at the café.”</p><p>“What’d you say to her?”</p><p>Sam shook his head. “Nothing good.”</p><p>Dean walked over to the counter that held a single serve coffee maker and microwave. Picking up a bottle of whiskey, he took the paper covers off two clean glasses and poured a little in each. He carried one over to Sam. </p><p>“You look like you could use this.”</p><p>Sam took the drink without a word and watched the amber liquid slosh around in the glass. The image of Amber walking into the café played over in his mind; her face glowing, her belly swollen, all the brusque words that flew out of his mouth.  </p><p><em>What have I gotten myself into?</em> He thought as he threw his head back, gulping down the whiskey in one smooth shot. Pouring another, he trudged across the room where he plunked the bottle down on the table and slumped into the chair across from Dean.  </p><p>“Okay,” Dean began as he opened Sam’s laptop. “We need to figure out how we’re gonna kill this shadow monster—”</p><p>“Hidebehind…” Sam corrected as he knocked back his glass. </p><p>“…what weapons we think we need to use,” Dean continued, ignoring Sam’s interjection. “I mean, we don’t really know what this thing is. We know it’s probably not a spirit or a demon…if that kid made it bleed, it’s solid, right? My guess is it’s just some kind of monster. Maybe a good whack with the machete.” Dean swung his arm in a hacking motion. </p><p>“This thing moves fast, Dean. I don’t think trying to hit it with a machete is the best option.” Sam poured himself more of the caramel-colored beverage.</p><p>“That kid hit it with his skateboard.” </p><p>“He got lucky.”</p><p>“Okay. So, good old-fashioned bullets then?”</p><p>Sam let out an aggravated sigh as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Come on, Sam. Get your head in the game! We need a plan and I need some back up from you.”</p><p>“I kind of had a bombshell dropped in my lap earlier today. I’m sorry if I can’t ‘get my head in the game’ right now.”</p><p>Sam gulped down the whiskey in his glass and poured a fourth. </p><p>“You just gonna drink that whole bottle?” Dean asked.</p><p>“I might.”</p><p>“Alright,” Dean took the bottle off the table and carried it back to its spot in the corner. “Let’s go get something to eat and come back to this with a full stomach and a clear head.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“I’m telling ya, some food will do ya good.”</p><p>“I said I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Dean grabbed his keys and wallet. “Look, I’m going to get some food. You can come with or you can stay here and drink yourself stupid.”</p><p>Sam didn’t budge from his chair.</p><p>“Fine. You and Johnny Walker have a good time,” Dean said as he walked out the door. </p><p>************</p><p>The sharp clatter of keys striking cheap veneer snapped Sam out of his slumber. </p><p>“Rise and shine, Sammy.” </p><p>Sam groaned as he sat up, still groggy from his whiskey induced nap.</p><p>“Got us a little comfort food.” Dean sat the bags of fast food on the table.</p><p>Sam lumbered over to the table and slid one of the bags towards himself. He reached in and pulled out a foil wrapped double bacon cheeseburger. </p><p>“Got ya a diet coke.” Dean sat the large cup in front of him.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Dean said with a mouth full of burger.</p><p>Sam unwrapped his greasy burger, then dumped the box of fries out in a pile onto the wrapping. </p><p>Dean switched on the television and flipped through the channels.</p><p>“Ghostbusters. Awesome,” he said as he chomped down on a stack of fries in his fingers. </p><p>Sam’s desire to climb into the bottom of the whiskey bottle withered away, but the issue with Amber continued to fester in the back of his mind. He didn’t know the right way to deal with the situation, but it certainly wasn’t with careless words and storming off in a fit of selfish anger. </p><p>He pulled up Amber’s number on his phone and typed out a text message.</p><p>{I’m sorry about the way I handled things today. I’d like to try again. Can I come by tonight?}</p><p>Amber replied ten minutes later.</p><p>{Yes, I’d like that}</p><p>{Same address?}</p><p>{Yes, the townhouse}</p><p>{Okay. I’ll see you in about an hour.}</p><p>She responded with a happy face emoji. </p><p>“Dean, I need to borrow the car.”</p><p>Dean was busy chuckling at Peter Venkman getting slimed by the disgusting green blob. </p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I need to borrow the car.”</p><p>“Where you goin’?”</p><p>“Amber’s.”</p><p>Dean smirked, “You gonna get some preggo action?”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, scooped up the keys from the dresser and turned to leave.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Dean said. “I was joking arou—”</p><p>Sam pulled the door shut, cutting off his brother’s words. </p><p> </p><p>Sam stood on the front porch of Amber’s townhouse holding two paper coffee cups with Carol’s Café stamped across them in swirly cursive. Amber opened the door, a broad smile stretched across her face, pale blue eyes sparkling. Her flower-patterned sundress subtly contoured her baby bump. Sam’s heart skipped a beat. Her beauty always made him weak in the knees. </p><p>“Come in,” she said, stepping aside to give him room.</p><p>He handed her a cup. “I didn’t get a chance to buy you that coffee earlier. It’s decaf…I wasn’t sure…” </p><p>“Decaf is good. Thank you. What happened to your arm?” </p><p>Sam held up his arm, flexing his fingers. “Oh, it’s kind of a long story. I’m fine.” </p><p>They stood awkwardly in the foyer for a few moments before Amber lead him to the living room. “Well, come in. Sit down.”</p><p>	Sam stepped into her living room which was piled with unopened boxes of diapers and other baby accessories. A baby swing sat assembled in the corner.</p><p>“Wow. It looks like your well prepared,” Sam commented as he sat down on the love seat. Amber settled next to him. </p><p>“Kelly threw me a baby shower last weekend. Everyone was so generous. My parents are coming over Sunday to help me get the babies room ready, put the crib together, all that. But I wouldn’t say I’m ‘prepared’…not mentally <em>or</em> emotionally, anyway. I’m scared to death, to be honest.”</p><p>“When’s the due date?”</p><p>Amber was caught in the middle of a sip from her cup. She quickly gulped it down. “About two months. The doctor says September 5th,” she rubbed her hand over her belly. “But I think he’s going to be here before the end of August.”</p><p>“He? So, it’s a boy?” </p><p>“Yes, it’s a boy.”</p><p>“Do you have a name picked out?” Sam was nervously trying to keep the conversation light, not knowing how to approach the complicated situation that still needed to be addressed.</p><p>“No. I haven’t settled on one. I should probably get going on that.” </p><p>“You look great, by the way.” </p><p>Her cheeks flushed. “Oh, thank you. I feel like a bloated whale.” </p><p>“You don’t look like one. If your belly isn’t in view, it looks like nothing’s changed.” He wasn’t lying, she still looked as stunning as ever. </p><p>Amber smiled and Sam nearly melted into a pile of goo, suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her. He pushed it aside.</p><p>Running out of casual conversation topics, Sam jumped straight to the point. </p><p>“Listen, about earlier…I-I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did…”</p><p>“I understand,” Amber said, placing her hand on his for a brief moment. “I knew when you saw me things weren’t going to go well. The worst part was having to tell you that I have no idea who the father is. It was hard enough having to explain that to my parents and doctor and friends…even after all that, I was worried most about what <em>you</em> would think of me. I mean, first that whole thing with Troy and now this…my reputation is not the shining picture of morality, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Drifting from town to town, Sam had had his fair share of one-night stands. He was in no position to judge, especially with all the nefarious things he’d done while he was soulless. Hell, he’d done plenty of questionable things with his soul firmly intact. </p><p>“We were both careless that last night we spent together. We knew the risks. This isn’t all your fault and you certainly shouldn’t feel guilt or shame over it.”</p><p>She pulled in a heavy sigh. “Yeah, and then I turned around and acted carelessly again two nights later.” </p><p>“Do you even know that for sure? You said that night was a blur.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything for sure. I’m not even sure of his name; it was Mike or Mark or something common like that. I don’t know where he works, where he lives...I probably wouldn’t even be able to pick him out of a line-up.” Her hand landed with a slap against her thigh. “What I do remember is we walked to the motel around the corner from the club. The next morning, I was so disgusted with myself, I snuck out before he woke up. I didn’t leave my number, nothing, just left.”</p><p>“We all make mistakes,” He said. “God knows I have. Trust me when I tell you, you’d be mortified by some of the things I’ve done. I guess the question is now; ‘what are we going to do?’”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, where do we go from here? If the baby’s mine, I should—”</p><p>“Do nothing.” Amber cut in. “I mean, let’s be honest here. Are you going to drop by and take him to a soccer game or help him with math homework every five to seven months? How do you plan to pay child support? Hustling pool? No offense Sam, but you struggle just taking care of yourself.”</p><p>A tight knot formed in Sam’s gut. The idea that she thought so little of him was punch to his ego. “I could get a job. An honest paying job.”</p><p>“Sam—”</p><p>“I’m pretty handy. I could work at the hardware store or do odd jobs around town.” </p><p>“What about Dean? You’re just going to leave him to hunt all those monsters by himself?” The sincerity in her eyes gripped him tight and refused to let go. “Look, I know you want to do right by me…us,” she added, spreading a hand over her belly. “You’re a good man, but our situation isn’t exactly ideal, not even close.”</p><p>“I feel like I should do <em>something</em>. It doesn’t feel right to just walk away from this.” </p><p>“We don’t even know if you <em>are</em> walking away from anything. This baby might not be yours.”</p><p>“Can we find out?”</p><p>Amber blinked, clearly taken off guard. “I…I guess so. Is that really what you want?”</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know.” He slumped against the cushion of the sofa. “That sounds terrible, I know.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. I’m not sure I want to know either.” </p><p>They fell silent. A breeze rushed through the open window, rustling the curtains and bringing with it the scent of rain. The hum of a passing car resonated from the street outside.</p><p>“I can find out what a DNA test entails and let you know.” She suggested.</p><p>He nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Do that.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They both sipped their coffee. Sam’s knee bounced unconsciously as he tapped his finger against the paper cup.</p><p>“So,” Amber broke the growing silence. “I’m guessing you guys are investigating the killings in Ashwood Park?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You think it’s the Hidebehind?”</p><p>“You know the legend?”</p><p>“Of course, I know it. I grew up in Ashwood.”</p><p>Sam leaned in curiously. “What do you know about it?”</p><p>“Nothing more than anybody else. My grandfather used to tell me and my cousins that one lived in the woods behind his house. He told us how it lived in a ‘muted fog’ and would dash between trees, mimicking the long slender shape of the tree trunks and branches.”</p><p>“So, it morphs its form to conceal itself?” Sam wondered if it might be some kind of shape shifter.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose that’s the idea.”</p><p>“What else did he tell you?”</p><p>“He often referred to it as an ‘elusive spirit’, because it lingers at the edge of your vision; vanishing when you try to look straight at it.” </p><p>“’Elusive spirit’…” Sam said as he contemplated the words.</p><p>“My cousin and I used to play hide-and-seek in those woods all the time. We were never hunted by the Hidebehind. I thought it was just a story my grandpa liked to scare us with.”</p><p>“Dean and I saw it this afternoon in Ashwood Park.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>Sam nodded. “There was another attack. We were there to investigate. It actually scratched me.” He held up his arm, showing her the bandage she had asked about when he first arrived. </p><p>Her eyes widened. “Oh my God! You made it sound like that was no big deal.” </p><p>“I’m fine, really,” he reassured. “But it did cause me to feel kind of loopy and my arm went numb for about an hour.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah. We think it’s part of the way it hunts it’s prey; causing confusion and weakness.” </p><p>“Because hiding behind trees in the fog isn’t enough, apparently.” </p><p>“In any of your grandfather’s stories, did he ever mention how it could be killed?”</p><p>Amber shook her head. “No, never. But he did talk about how it didn’t like the smell or taste of alcohol. It supposedly leaves drunk people alone.” </p><p>“We heard that theory, too.” <em>Dean had been on to something.</em></p><p>“Ah!” Amber yelped, holding a hand to the swell of her belly. </p><p>Sam sat up straight, setting down his paper cup. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. He’s just got a hell of kick sometimes.” She stood up, stretching her back. “I’m getting uncomfortable. I can’t wait to have my body back to myself.”</p><p>Sam wasn’t sure what to say, about any of it. He didn’t envy her, but at the same time, he did. There was a time when he had wanted a life free from hunting, to have a stable career and a family. He came to terms long ago with the fact that he could never truly be free from the evils in the world. Amber had spoken the truth; their situation was far from ideal. </p><p>“Sit here, with your back to me,” Sam said, patting the cushion of the love seat.</p><p>“Oh-okay.” She did as he said. </p><p>Sam brought his hands to her petite shoulders, massaging gently. </p><p>“Mmm, that’s nice,” she said, relaxing against his strong hands.</p><p>A soft breeze from the open widow blew against her hair, sending the familiar smell of lilacs wafting around him. The patter of light rain brought a calming ambience to the room. </p><p>He gathered her golden hued locks and draped them over her right shoulder, pressing his thumbs into the base of her neck. She dropped her head forward as he massaged. </p><p> The sight of her exposed shoulder and the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers, temped him to kiss the curve of her neck. </p><p>Giving in, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her soft flesh. A gentle gasp left her mouth and her fingers threading through his mop of hair. </p><p>Her pulse thrummed against his tongue as he traced his parted lips along the column of her neck until he reached her jaw. Amber turned and her mouth met his. What started as sweet and chaste, quickly turned deep and passionate. </p><p>Sam laced his arm around her back as he leaned back against the loveseat, tugging her to move with him. She straddled his lap while her delicate hands roamed over his chest. He cupped the swells of her breasts, regarding how they filled his broad hands. Amber moaned into this mouth as she pressed the apex of her thighs against his groin, stirring a desire in Sam that quickly became impossible to ignore. </p><p>Their kissing became hurried and desperate as her hands fumble with the button of his jeans. As much as he ached to feel her warmth, his virtuous thoughts tugged at the back of his mind.</p><p>“Amber,” he huffed, taking her face in his hands to look into her crystal blue orbs. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“You started this, Sam,” her eyes storming with fervor. “You’d better damn well finish it.”</p><p>Gripping the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a fiery kiss. His hands groped under her dress until his fingers curled over the elastic of her cotton panties and hastily yanked them down her thighs. She stood and let them fall to the floor before mounting his lap once more, peeling open his jeans. Sam raised his hips to tug them low enough to free his swollen arousal.  </p><p>Their eyes locked in an amorous gaze as Amber guided him into her welcoming heat. A quivering sigh escaped her throat as her body yielded to him. She moved tortuously slow; the urge to thrust into her swift and strong grew evermore tempting. But he restrained his carnal desires, letting her take the reins. </p><p>He admired her every movement; the soft bounce of her chest, the delicate curve of her neck, the tightened muscles of her thighs.</p><p>Unable to subdue himself any longer, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, grazed his flattened palms over her backside and pulled her further onto him. They both cried out at the added friction. </p><p>They moved together in perfect rhythm, building the delicious tension they were desperate to release. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Amber fall apart in his arms. He took in the glorious sight on display before his eyes. Her head thrown back as she wantonly chased down her pleasure. The sound of her lecherous moans and the flutter of her velvety walls around him, quickly pulled him over the edge after her. </p><p>She rested her forehead against his as they both struggled to catch their breath. Sam smoothed his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“How’ya doing?” Hoping their zealous romp didn’t cause her any discomfort.  </p><p>“Never better,” she grinned. </p><p>Amber shimmied off of him; the hem her dress draping her thighs.  </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” She scampered off to the bathroom.</p><p>Sam stood and adjusted his clothing, wondering if they had, yet again, made a mistake; wondering if he should stay. </p><p>A few minutes later, Amber came back into the living room where the quiet tension began to rise.</p><p>“You’re welcome to freshen up,” she offered, extending her arm towards the hall bathroom. </p><p>Sam accepted. </p><p>He observed his reflection in the mirror, feeling contempt for himself. He had come to Amber’s home to set things right; to make up for his impetuous behavior earlier that day. Then against his better judgement, he gave in to his own selfish desires like he always did. </p><p>Sam had told her seven months ago that though he cared for her, he wasn’t in love with her. It wasn’t fair for him to keep playing the ‘friends with benefits’ game, especially now.</p><p>He exited the bathroom and found Amber struggling to close the window in the living room. The pouring rain had found its way through the screen, making a small puddle on the hardwood floor. </p><p>Without hesitation, Sam reached up and effortlessly closed window. </p><p>“Ugh, thank you. That damn thing always swells in the humidity and gets stuck.”</p><p>“You have a towel?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yes, in the kitchen.”</p><p>Sam found a hand towel that hung on the handle of the oven. Making his way back into the living, he crouched down to mop up the rain water.</p><p>He stood, fumbling with the damp towel, unsure of how to move forward. </p><p>“Thank you,” Amber took the towel and draped it over the plastic of the baby swing to dry. </p><p>“And thank you for the coffee. I’m glad we had a chance to talk about things.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“I’ll, um, text you as soon as I find out the details about getting the DNA test.”</p><p>“Have I overstayed my welcome?” He half joked. </p><p>Amber blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “No, of course not…it’s just…I spent so long getting over you and now here we are, having casual sex again…”</p><p>His stomach lurched at her words, <em>‘getting over you’</em>. It wasn’t fair for him to feel that way, he knew, but it still stung. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I was hoping you would make a move,” she gave a coy smile. “I just…don’t want to get attached again, that’s all.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>They hesitated for a few moments, until Sam spoke again.</p><p>“I should probably go.”</p><p>Amber nodded as she walked him to the door.</p><p>“So, I’ll hear from you soon?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, you will. And be careful…hunting that thing.”</p><p>“We always are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Circumstance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Dean make an attempt at pursuing the Hidebehind. Sam learns more about Amber's situation from her best friend, furthering his feelings of guilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how’d it go?” Dean asked when Sam returned to the motel.</p><p>“It went…better than I expected.”</p><p>“That’s good, right?”</p><p>“Yes. And it turns out, she knew some things about the Hidebehind,” Sam replied, hoping to redirect the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah? Like what?” </p><p>“She told me her grandfather used to tell her stories about it when she was a kid. In his version he described it as some kind of shape shifter; being able to mimic the shape of the trees.” </p><p>“Makes sense. Marcella said it hid behind the slide at the park. Maybe it can mimic more than just trees.” Dean suggested. </p><p>Sam nodded in agreement. “He apparently referred to it as an ‘elusive spirit’.”</p><p>“A spirit? But the thing can bleed.”</p><p>“At least we think it can. We don’t really know for sure if that black goo was blood. It could have been ectoplasm.”</p><p>“Okay, so it’s either a shifter or a spirit…or a shape shifting spirit?” Dean question.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking.” </p><p>“Well, okay. Let’s start putting together a plan.”</p><p>Sam gazed down into Dean’s open duffle bag. He pulled out his pistol and released the magazine, examining the silver bullets inside. </p><p>“I’m already loaded with silver.” If it was a shifter, those would do the trick.</p><p>“Good idea.” Dean reached for his silver colt. “I’m bringing the iron axe.” </p><p>“We definitely want to wait until tomorrow,” Sam slid the magazine back inside the grip. “It’s raining and the sun is about to go down…we’re going to need daylight on our side.” </p><p>“Agreed. Should we get sauced up?”</p><p>“Maybe not <em>too</em> sauced up, but yeah, that’s what I’m thinking. It stalked Marcela and Jake, then backed off when it sensed they’d been drinking.”</p><p>“Yep. Might give us enough time to take a shot at it.” </p><p>Sam got to his feet. “Guess I’ll fill up the flask.”</p><p>“So, uh, what’d you talk about?” Dean asked, loading the empty magazine of his pistol with costume made silver bullets.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You and Amber.”</p><p>Sam closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” </p><p>“Of course, I’m gonna ask. I’m potentially related to this kid too.”</p><p>Pausing for a few beats to take in the truth of his brother’s words, Sam finally spoke. “I think we’ve decided to get a DNA test.”</p><p>“You can do that before the babies born?”</p><p>“Yeah, I believe so.”</p><p>“What about the other guy?”</p><p>“The other guy’s not in the picture.”</p><p>“Oh, so he just left her high and dry?” Dean shook his head. “What a douche bag.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s exactly what happened.” Sam said, not wanting to go into details, for Amber’s sake. </p><p>“You think this is the right thing to do?” </p><p>“What else <em>should</em> I do? I don’t want to leave her ‘high and dry’ like some ‘douche bag’.”</p><p>“I know…And under normal circumstances, that <em>would</em> be the right thing to do, but these aren’t normal circumstances, Sam.” </p><p>Sam paced the floor, shaking his head. “I’m not going to be <em>that guy</em>. I made a mistake…<em>We</em>…her and I both made a mistake…and now we have to figure this out together. I can’t make that decision for us.”</p><p>“Why not? That’s what she did.”</p><p>Sam furrowed his brow. “What?”</p><p>“If we hadn’t shown up, you’d have never known about any of this.” Dean slapped the magazine into the pistol grip. “<em>She</em> decided not to tell you. <em>She</em> decided not to have you involved.”</p><p>Sam brushed both his hands through his hair, plopping himself on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to hear this, Sam, but when Lisa and Ben—"</p><p>“Dean, I already told you—”</p><p>“Listen to me, Sam!” The assertiveness and volume of Dean’s voice brought Sam to attention. “That demon we exorcised outta Amber’s neighbor came back lookin’ for revenge once already. Chances are, it’ll come back again and it’ll be lookin’ to get revenge on <em>you</em>, Sam. And guess who it’ll pull into its sick game?”</p><p>Sam cast his eyes to the floor. “I know. I’ve already thought about that.” </p><p>“You do whatever you gotta do. I’ve said my peace.”</p><p> </p><p>				******************</p><p>“Dr. Preston said Brian’s body had the same mutilations as all the others,” Sam said as he ended the call with the Coroner’s Office. He reached for the flask in Dean’s outstretched hand and took a healthy pull before handing it back. </p><p>“Okay, so everything’s confirmed,” Dean said before taking another swig from the small container. </p><p>“Slow down. We still need to able to walk straight,” Sam reminded him as he feed a round of silver into the barrel of his pistol. </p><p>Dean lifted the heavy iron axe out of the trunk. </p><p>“Let’s get this sonovabitch.”</p><p>A fresh earthy aroma filled the cool morning air. Birds sang as they fluttered around in the trees. </p><p>Sam looked up at the cloudless blue sky, feeling pleasantly toasty. “Beautiful morning.”</p><p>“Yeah. Hard to believe there’s somethin’ sinister lurkin’ ‘round in these woods,” Said Dean.</p><p>They came to the spot where the creature had dragged the boy to his death. Sam held his gun at the ready. Dean clutched the weighted blade. </p><p>A thick swirling mist began to collect around their feet and the birds fell silent. </p><p>They exchanged knowing glances as they crept further into the trees. The fog steadily grew; shielding the bright morning sky from their view. </p><p>Sam noticed a dark looming figure hovering in his peripheral vision. It scampered behind a young oak tree. </p><p>“Behind that tree,” Sam aimed the barrel of his gun at the target’s location.</p><p>Dean nodded, readying his axe. They both stepped guardedly toward the tree. Sam held up three fingers and began a silent count down. </p><p>As they lunged around the trunk of the oak, Dean swung only to lodge the axe’s edge deep into the bark. </p><p>A bird landed on a low-lying branch, chirping a gleeful song. </p><p>Sam lowered his gun with a heavy sigh. “It’s gone.”</p><p>Dean yanked his weapon free then made a full turn. “So’s the fog. Damn it!”</p><p>“It didn’t want us,” Sam said.</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>“We’ll have to come back with one of us sober.”</p><p>“One of us as bait, you mean.”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“Terrific.”</p><p>Sam’s phone began to ring as they headed toward the Impala. He answered.</p><p>“Hey, Amber.”</p><p>“Hi, Sam. I talked to my doctor’s office this morning and they put in an order for the DNA test. So, we can go to the lab anytime, no appointment needed and we’d get the results in three days.”</p><p>“Okay, so they need a blood sample?”</p><p>“Only from me. Apparently, fetal cells float freely through my blood stream. They only need a cheek swab from you.”</p><p>“Alright. Sounds easy enough.”</p><p>“When do you want to go…that’s if you still want to?”</p><p>“I do. How about in a couple hours?” Showing up with whisky on his breath wouldn’t be the greatest of ideas. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s perfect. Do you want to go together or do you want to me meet me there?”</p><p>“I’ll come pick you up.”</p><p> “Okay. I’ll be at work but I can leave whenever you get here. It shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p>“Okay…I’ll text you before I leave.”</p><p>“See you soon.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Dean gave Sam a side eye before opening the driver’s side door. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Sam said as he climbed into the car. “You okay to drive?”</p><p>“I’m pretty buzzed, but I’m not sloshed. Motel’s not far.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling fully sober, Sam pulled into a parking space near the front entrance of The 24-7 Dinner. He killed the engine leaving the ignition turned enough to keep the radio on. “Too Late” by Def Leppard sounded through the speakers. He pulled up Amber’s text chain.</p><p>{Hey. I’m here.}</p><p>{I’ll be about ten minutes.} She responded.</p><p>{No problem}</p><p>They ended their brief text. Sam rolled down the passenger’s side window, allowing a cross breeze to flow. As he scrolled through his phone to pass the time, the car door screeched open. To his surprise, Kelly sat down, yanking the door shut.</p><p>“Hello, Sam,” she said. “We’ve never really talked much.” Her sweet odorous body spray flooded the car.</p><p>“No, we haven’t,” he said suspiciously.</p><p>“Over the years you’ve known Amber there have been many things I’ve wanted to say to you, but I’ve kept my mouth shut, which isn’t easy for me.”</p><p>“I assume there’s something you’d like to say to me now.”</p><p>“Yes, there is.”</p><p>Sam rubbed his hands over his jean covered thighs and squirmed in his seat. “Let me have it.”</p><p>“Did Amber tell you about her trip to the abortion clinic?”</p><p>He winced at her abrupt words. “No.”</p><p>“I figured she wouldn’t. She’s always carrying a torch for you.” Her eyes trailed over him with near disgust. “Of course, when she found out she was pregnant she panicked. She called the clinic, had an exam and went through their counseling session…I’d never seen someone go through so much agony over guilt.” She shook her head. “Anyway, she made the appointment, and like the good friend that I am, I took her…There were protesters that day…They yelled at her; called her a murderer and a whore and every other disgusting word you could think of. Their words really got to her. She threw up in the waiting room when we walked in.”</p><p>Sam turned his gaze out his open window to escape the disdain in Kelly’s eyes.</p><p>“She cried while we sat there,” she continued. “You know why?”</p><p>Sam didn’t answer. He sat quietly with his arm resting on the door, chewing on the skin at the edge of his thumbnail. </p><p>“She cried because of the possibility that the baby might be yours…That part of you might be growing inside her. That’s why she couldn’t go through with it. She was so in love you, Sam. And you stomped all over her heart like she meant nothing to you.”</p><p>Sam forced himself to meet Kelly’s eyes as she continued on with her tongue lashing. “I hope to God this baby isn’t yours, so you can finally just stay the fuck out of her life.” </p><p>“Thanks for that,” Sam said. </p><p>“For what? The truth? You’re welcome. I hope it hurt.” She scorned before climbing out of the car, slamming the door.  </p><p>Amber stood a few feet away on the sidewalk with her purse slung over her shoulder. Kelly stepped toward her. Amber’s face contorted from confusion to anger as they exchanged words Sam couldn’t hear. They hugged through Amber’s obvious irritation before Kelly tramped back inside. </p><p>Amber gracelessly lowered herself into the Impala. </p><p>“What did she say to you?”</p><p>“Nothing I didn’t deserve.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. She’s got a harsh mouth.” Amber adjusted the straps of the seat belt to sit safely over her motherly figure. </p><p>Sam wanted to apologize; to tell her he was sorry for the years of one-night stands; sorry for breaking her heart; sorry for possibly ruining her life. But he knew she wouldn’t want to hear it.  </p><p>She placed her hand over his were it rested on the set. “Are you sure you still want to go through with this?” She asked. </p><p>“Not really. Are you?”</p><p>“Not really,” her other hand rubbed over her belly. “It’s probably something we <em>should</em> do. I’m afraid I might regret it if we don’t.” </p><p>He had wanted to help her somehow; this was the least he could do. “Okay, let’s do it,” he wanked the gear shift into reverse. </p><p>“Did you guys come up with a plan to hunt the Hidebehind?”</p><p>“We did, but it didn’t work. We’re going to try again this afternoon.”</p><p>Sam explained the details of their failed attempt and revised plans on the drive. Twenty minutes later, they arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Amber led the way to the lab. When they approached the counter, the receptionist handed them both clip boards and pens. </p><p>“Fill out the form and sign. Please specify how you would like to receive your results,” she pointed to the highlighted areas on the forms. “We do not give results over the phone. When you’re finished bring them back to me.”</p><p>They sat down in the mostly empty waiting area. Amber began scratching away at her form. Sam wasn’t sure how he should fill his out. He didn’t have a home address. The idea of putting Bobby’s address crossed his mind, but he didn’t want any results from a lab clinic mailed to Bobby. As much as he valued him as a father figure, he didn’t want him in his personal business. He settled on their P.O. Box. </p><p>Next was the ‘receiving results’ question. His options were: have them mailed or pick up in person. He glanced at Amber’s form; she had selected ‘mail’. He selected the same.</p><p>Sam carried both forms to the counter and took his seat. He cleared his throat and squirmed in the chair, his leg bouncing unconsciously.</p><p>“Mr. Winchester,” the receptionist called. “We can’t send medical results to a P.O. Box. Is there a different address you’d like to use? You always have the option to pick them up in person, as well.”</p><p>He looked at Amber, hoping she had the answer. Her crystal blue eyes zipped from his to the receptionist. </p><p>“Can I come pick up the results for both of us?”</p><p>“Yes, but Mr. Winchester will need to fill out a release form allowing you permission.”</p><p>She glanced back at Sam. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>After the paper work was squared away, they waited only a few minutes before they were summoned into a room lined with four blood drawing chairs. </p><p>“Have a seat,” the lab tech said as he organized labels and tubes and such. </p><p>He took several swabs from Sam’s mouth and a small vial of blood from Amber. The whole process took only a few minutes. </p><p>They didn’t talk much on the drive back to the diner. The impending situation weighed heavy on them both. </p><p>“I’ll call you when I pick up the results,” she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>She paused with her hand on the door handle. “Be careful out there today…both of you.”</p><p>“We will be.”</p><p>“Call me when it’s over, so I know you’re safe.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sam.”</p><p>Sam gave a forced smile. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>The door creaked open and she shuffled out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mist and Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Dean face the monster together. Sam faces his impending truth with Amber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got the flask?” Sam asked.</p><p>	“In the trunk.”</p><p>	“Okay. Who’s gonna be bait?”</p><p>	Dean promptly extended his hands for a game of roshambo. Sam mirrored his action. Three taps of their fists and Dean’s ‘scissors’ lost to Sam’s ‘rock’. </p><p>	“Sonuvabitch.” Dean said as he climbed out of the car. </p><p>	They stepped around to the truck where Dean retrieved the flask of whiskey, handing it to his brother. “You sure this is gonna work this time?”</p><p>	Sam shrugged. “When are we ever sure about anything?”</p><p>	He unscrewed the stainless-steel container and took three swigs in a row, then capped the flask. </p><p>“Come on, Gigantor, load up,” Dean said.</p><p>“I still need to be able to think and react. You want to me to have your back, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we also need this thing to focus on me. If you’re not drunk enough, it might target you and fuck up the whole plan. Now, come on, I know you can handle more than three shots.”</p><p>Sam took two more pulls from the flask then tossed it into the truck, retrieving his gun. </p><p>Dean stuffed his pistol behind his back and drew his axe. “Okay, let’s do this.” He slammed the trunk closed and started towards the dirt trail. Sam followed. </p><p>A swirling mist began to roll out from the forest as they approached the edge of the tree line.</p><p>	“Stay close.” Said Sam. </p><p>	The air grew still and an eerie silence surrounded them. A bead of sweat rolled down Dean’s face, disappearing into his collar. </p><p>They inched their way into the woods. A quick shuffle through the grass caused them both to turn in the same direction. Weapons held at the ready. </p><p>	“Did you see it?” Asked Dean.</p><p>	“No.”</p><p>	Something scampered from behind. They each turned in the opposite direction; ending up back-to-back. </p><p>Sam swayed against Dean’s back. </p><p>“How ya feelin’, Sam?”</p><p>“Like I just guzzled five shots in less than a minute.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They moved apart. </p><p>	Eyes wide and alert, Dean tried to navigate through the thickening fog. Sam’s heavy feet snapped and crunched over the detritus on the ground. At least he hoped it was Sam.</p><p>	“Sammy?” He whispered. </p><p>	A dark figure dash between the trees. “There! To my left.” He said as he turned, both hands gripping the handle of the iron axe. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Dean’s pulse thrummed in his ears as he stepped cautiously toward an evergreen. </p><p>“Sammy?” He quietly called. </p><p>The thick mist swallowed the trees as it closed around him, leaving his field of vision only a few inches in front of his blade. A dark lanky figure loomed over him on his right. He turned, swinging through the empty air.</p><p>“I think I saw it.” Sam didn’t answer. “Sam. Where the hell are you?” </p><p>A snap from a twig pulled his attention to his right. Suddenly, a burning sensation spread through his arm. He glanced down. Two slashes had ripped through the layers of clothing on his right forearm; blood soaking the fabric. </p><p>His peripheral vision detected the dark shadow. He turned in its direction, swinging once again. The broad blade sunk deep into the trunk of a birch. </p><p>Dean tried to yank the axe free, but his arm quivered with numbing weakness as the ground seemed to shift under his feet. It wouldn’t budge. </p><p>Something shuffled along the forest floor behind him. Giving up his melee weapon, he pulled his pistol out from his belt. A vast humanoid silhouette lumbered toward him. He quickly squeezed off two rounds and the figure dissolved into the white abyss.</p><p>“I got it, Sam. I think I got it!”  </p><p>A gangly shadow dashed somewhere on his right. He spun around and a swirl of vertigo swam in his head. </p><p><em>I didn’t get it. What did I shoot at?</em> </p><p>“Sam!” </p><p>Dean trudged forward, tangling his feet in a patch of vines. His heart hammered against his ribs and his breathing came in frantic shallow bursts as he desperately tried to free his boots from the forest’s grip. Losing his balance, he fell on his side and his pistol slipped from his fingers.  </p><p>A towering dark shadow materialized in the haze. Dean scrambled for his gun amongst the damp rotting leaves. </p><p>Three loud blasts thundered above his head followed by a shrill, inhuman scream. Pressing his hands to his ears, Dean turned toward the sound. </p><p>A dark, gangly, tree-like creature, writhed and twisted as it screeched in agony.  </p><p>Dean looked back to see Sam step out of the fog, gun held out in front of him, still aimed at the place where the creature lay melting into a puddle of oily liquid. </p><p>“Sam,” Dean spotted blood trickling down Sam’s arm. “You okay? Did it get you?” </p><p>“No. You shot me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sam pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” he crouched down and sawed at the tangle of vines around Dean’s feet. </p><p>Dean recovered his pistol from the ground and accepted his brother’s outstretched hand, head still swimming as Sam helped him up. </p><p>“You alright?” Asked Sam.</p><p>“Yeah…still woozy.” </p><p>“Look…” Sam nodded toward the creature’s remains.</p><p>The black pool of ooze began to dissipate into a grey misty vapor until it vanished with the fog. Sunbeams shone through the canopy of trees as signs of life began to stir once again.</p><p>“It’d be awesome if all the monsters we killed evaporated like that,” Dean said.</p><p>“Come on.” Sam draped Dean’s arm over his shoulder, then yanked the axe out of the tree before they both hobbled drunkenly out of the woods.</p><p> </p><p>				*******************</p><p> </p><p>Amber sat in her car looking down at the two envelopes in her hand. One addressed to her, the other to Sam. Her fingers trembled as she surfed for his number on her phone.</p><p>“Hello.” Sam’s smooth voice chimed in her ear.</p><p>“Hey. So, I’ve got the results. I was thinking maybe we could meet me at Carol’s Café.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m at the laundromat right now. Give me about an hour?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Okay, then I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of the warm and sunny weather, Amber chose a small table on the outdoor patio of the café. She glanced at the time; it was twenty past the hour. </p><p>He was late.</p><p>Her head began to spin with worry that he decided not to show up. Not that she could blame him; she had already made it clear he had no obligation to her.</p><p>Then his familiar voice spoke from behind. </p><p>“Hey,” he took the seat across from Amber. </p><p>“Hey,” she tucked her hair behind her ear and nervously took a sip from her mug. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late. Took longer to dry my clothes than expected.” </p><p>“Well, it is a lot a fabric,” she teased.</p><p>They shared a chuckle. </p><p>“We killed the Hidebehind.”</p><p>“Holy shit! You did?”</p><p>Sam nodded. </p><p>“How?”</p><p>A petite young woman with a flaming red pixie cut brought Sam his mug of hot beverage, then turned her attention to Amber. </p><p>“Can I get you a refill?” </p><p>“Sure. Decaf mocha latte, please.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>Amber turned her eyes back to Sam, cuing him to continue. </p><p>“I drank a lot of whiskey…Dean stayed sober. Then we went into the woods at Ashwood Park. The fog separated us but I was able to find Dean. I called out to him, but he couldn’t hear me. He mistook me for the Hidebehind and shot at me.”</p><p>Amber’s hands flew to her face as she gasped. “Oh my God! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine…”</p><p>The scarlet haired woman returned with a fresh mug and placed it in front of Amber.</p><p>“Thank you.” She turned her attention back to Sam. </p><p>He went on. “Lucky for me he was shooting blindly; the bullet only grazed my shoulder. So, not wanting to get shot again, I kept my distance. It was hard to see much, but I could follow Dean pretty easily. He stumbled and fell and that’s when I saw the thing.”</p><p>“You saw it? Like, actually saw it?”</p><p>“No, not completely. It only looked like a shadow in the fog. But I took a few shoots at it. I’m not sure how many bullets hit it, but it screamed and melted into a puddle. Then the puddle just sort of, evaporated. It left no trace of itself.”</p><p>“That’s crazy. Did you use regular bullets?” </p><p>Sam took a sip from his cup, then shook his head. “Silver.”</p><p>“So, silver bullets kill a Hidebehind,” she said thoughtfully.</p><p>Sam shrugged. “Actually, I’m not really sure. A silver bullet is still a bullet. It’s not clear if the silver was its downfall or just being shot. But I did make a point to record it in the journal.”</p><p>“You two are amazing,” she said, gazing at him in awe. She had always admired Sam’s bravery and skill. Dean too. </p><p>“Thanks, but…we’re not always.” </p><p>Amber knew he would be too humble to take the compliment. “Well, I’m glad you’re both okay.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Amber reached into her purse and fished out a sealed envelope. “There’s really no smooth transition for this, so…here.” She handed it to him. “Don’t open it here.”</p><p>He took it reluctantly. “Have you looked?”</p><p>“No. Not yet. I’m not sure I want to. Though, it will probably become obvious to me anyway in the very near future.” She hoped her son wouldn’t end up looking like a stranger. But it didn’t matter, she was already head over heels for the little guy.</p><p>Sam nodded. “Yeah, I suppose it will.”</p><p>“If you are the father…” Amber hesitated, unsure how he would react to her words. “I’m not going to include your name on the birth certificate. He’ll take my last name…At least for now. I hope you understand.” </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” </p><p>Relief washed over her. She had hoped he would agree with her choice on the matter. </p><p>Sam cleared his throat and leaned forward with his arms on the table. “I keep thinking about that demon…that possessed Allen and Dean…I worry that it’ll come back one day.”</p><p>The sunlight captured his hazel eyes, causing rings of bluish-green to sparkle over the amber hue of his irises.  </p><p>“I know…I worry about that, too…Like it’s a monster just waiting in the shadows.”</p><p>A silent understanding passed between them.</p><p>She checked the time on her phone. </p><p>“I-I gotta go. My parents are coming over…”</p><p>“Okay.” They both stood. </p><p>“Tell Dean good bye for me.” She was a little disappointed she couldn’t tell him herself. </p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Amber pulled him in for a warm hug, then kissed his cheek, taking in the scent of his woodsy aftershave she had always loved. As she turned to leave, Sam gently grasped her wrist and tugged her back.</p><p>“Amber…”</p><p>The remorse written across his face was easy to read. She took his hand and smiled sweetly. </p><p>“Sam, we’re going to be okay,” she assured him. </p><p>Amber was ready to let him go. </p><p>“If anything happens…”</p><p>“I’ll always have your number.” She took a few steps toward the parking lot then turned back. “Take care of yourself…take care of each other. The world needs you guys to keep saving people and hunting things.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam tossed the keys to Dean as he walked through the motel door. Dean caught them without missing a beat. </p><p>“Should I even ask?” Dean questioned.</p><p>Sam pulled the sealed envelope from his back pocket. “I haven’t looked at it.”</p><p>“Are you going to?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Do you want me to look at it?”</p><p>Sam considered his brother’s offer for a moment, then shook his head. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said…about what happened that night.” Sam plopped down in the chair. “Amber has too.”</p><p>Dean remained quiet.</p><p>“The more I think about it, the more I think I shouldn’t know.” He held the white envelope out to Dean. “Burn it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.” </p><p>Dean took the paper and tapped it in his hand. “You sure about this?”</p><p>“If she wants to know, she can.” He took the DNA test for Amber. It was logically all he could offer her; he knew that now.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Dean pulled the trash bag out of the metal garbage can and carried it outside. Sam seated himself against the hood of the Impala as he watched Dean flip open his shiny zippo lighter and spark the flame. Lighting the corner, he tilted the envelope, offering the flames to devour the length of the paper. He dropped it into the can where they watched it turn to ash.  </p><p> </p><p>				<strong>Five years later…</strong></p><p>Amber stood on the grass in front of the elementary school waiting for Nathan’s kindergarten class to be dismissed for the day. Strappy sandals on her feet exposed the tattoo inked on her ankle: a five-pointed star incased in a circle of flames.</p><p>“Hey, Amber!” Said one of the other mom’s Amber had become friendly with.</p><p>“Hi, Sharon. Got any big plans for the weekend?”</p><p>“Nah, just the usual. You?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually. We’re having a little celebration at my parent’s house on Sunday.”</p><p> “Oh? What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“Nathan’s adoption is final; Derek is officially his legal father.”</p><p>Sharon’s face lit up. “Oh, that is wonderful news! Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The double doors burst open and a mob of children came spilling out. A tall boy with light brown hair waved at Amber.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness,” Sharon said. “He’s gotten so tall!”</p><p>“Yeah, tallest in his class.”</p><p>Nathan came bounding up to Amber, arms out stretched. A leather cord hung around his neck displaying the charm Sam had given Amber many years ago. She bent down to scoop him up in her arms with a grunt. </p><p>“Ugh, you’re getting way too big. I can hardly pick you up anymore.” She promptly sat him back on his feet. He turned to talk to Sharon’s son.</p><p>“How does his biological father feel about the adoption, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Amber ruffled Nathan’s hair as he gazed up at her. The sunlight captured his hazel eyes, causing rings of bluish-green to sparkle over the amber hue of his irises.</p><p>“I know he’d be happy to hear it.”</p><p>
  <strong>~FIN~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to those who took the time to read. Given the sluggish activity of this one, it probably isn't as exciting as it's prequel counterpart. But I'd still love to see your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>